For The Love Of The Business
by JaydenJoker
Summary: WadexOC: Chris' little sister is no stranger to the WWE but when Chris takes on a rookie for NXT, everything she knows will change. As she feels herself falling for Wade, she will have to realize she will have to eventually choose Wade or Chris.
1. Meeting Stu

Hello again! After much consideration and deliberation, I've decided to start a Wade Barrett story. He may be a jerk but he looks doing it. Not to mention his pro on NXT was Chris Jericho. I mean, come on. Win freaking win. Anyway, this is for him. It will start in Lily's point of view and will eventually drift into third person.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and ideas. All parties mentioned have their own views and this is not meant to offend.  
**PS: **All superstars will be called by their real names when backstage and called their ring names when the occasion calls for it.  
**PPS:** There will two OCs, one will represent my best friend. Just clarifying if anyone was confused.

_WadexOC: Lily Erin Irvine_|_Chris' sister|29|Blonde|Blue eyes|5'5"(without heels), 5'9"-5'10"(with heels)|Fozzy tattoo behind ear;Y2J tattoo on back of neck|Born in: Detroit, MI|Billed from: Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada|Ring Name: April Jericho|Raw theme: To Kill A Stranger (Fozzy); Smackdown theme: The Past Should Stay Dead (Emarosa)_  
_TedxOC: Megan Kylie Orton|Randy's sister|27|Brunette|Grey eyes|5'7"(without heels) 5'11"- 6'0" (with heels)|MKO tattoo above right hip; tattoos of every Randy Orton t-shirt design| Born in: Saint Charles, Missouri|Billed from: St. Louis, Missouri|Ring Name: Megan Orton|Theme(s): 2007-2009: Miss Murder (AFI); 2010: Scream (Avenged Sevenfold)_

**Beautiful Flower**

Being an Irvine means I'm no stranger to the WWE. But I was somewhat surprised when Chris was approached to be a pro on the first season of NXT. Thinking back, it really didn't shock me because he _is_ the World Heavyweight Champion. At the first mention of "rookies", I thought they would all be scrawny little things in _desperate_ need for a mentor and direction. That was clearly not the case when Chris and I met his rookie, Stu Bennett. We decided to meet in a gym so Chris could see first-hand what kind of skills he had. Stu waved us over to the practice ring he was standing in and my jaw dropped. He may have been tall but he was all muscle. "Stop drooling, Lil." I shoved Chris forward, ignoring his laughter and putting my bag down on the ground by the ring. "You must be Stu."

"I am." _Oh god, he's English. _"You must be Chris." Chris nodded and looked at me with a smirk on his face. "You didn't tell me you were bringing your wife with you."

"Oh dear god, no. This is my sister, Stu. Lily meet my rookie, Stu Bennett." I threw Chris a glare before looking towards Stu. I smiled warmly and extended my hand, expecting a hand shake in return. Instead, Stu bent down and kissed my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lily." I smiled at him and felt my heart begin to beat wildly in my ears. It has been a long time, too long, since I have felt like this way about a man. Chris nudged me and I smacked him in the back of the head. "Are you joining us, Lily?"

"Yes. Chris told me that I'd be the dummy. Thanks Chris." I stepped into the ring, making sure to slap him on the back of his head again.

"He's going to demonstrate on you? Chris, that doesn't seem fair." I shrugged and stood in front of Chris.

"Alright, Stu. Show me what you know and I'll show you what you can improve on."

"On Lily? Chris, I'm not sure about this."

"She'll be fine, Stu. Please, demonstrate." Stu looked at me, mouthed 'I'm sorry' and proceeded to show Chris all of what he knew. Ten minutes later, Stu had to help me up off the mat.

"Damn, Stu. You need a pro for NXT, why?" I looked up to see Stu smiling down at me, extending his hand to me and pulling me up with ease, and right into his chest.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes, I don't remember to be gentler with women." He smiled and gently put me back down on the mat.

"It's alright. Chris does it on purpose so I'm used to it."

"You love your brother, don't you?" I nodded, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I always love seeing siblings. I think a sibling bond is amazing."

"Lily, please stop flirting with Stu. We've got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Keep your pants on, Chris...for all our sakes." I turned back to Stu who had a very nice smile on his face. "Don't mind him. He's just a little impatient because someone didn't get what he wanted last night."

"I heard that!"

"Your point?"

"Is it my fault she was tired? No!" Stu and I laughed as Chris stomped into the ring and put his hands on his hips. "Enough talking, more demonstrating." I nodded and allowed Chris to demonstrate wrestling moves on me for Stu. Chris had me in the Walls of Jericho, describing to Stu where pressure was being applied to ensure a tap out. _I'll show you a tap out, Chris._ I twisted my body out of the Walls of Jericho and applied a heel hook to Chris' right foot. Within seconds, Chris was tapping out. I stood up, helped Chris up and sent a wink Stu's direction. "What the hell was that, Lily?"

"You know more about this business than I do, Chris, and you don't know what that was?" He gave me a look and I laughed. "Alright, enough with the 'bitch, please' look. It's a heel hook. A friend of mine showed me; a submission specialist to be exact." I glanced from Stu's face to Chris' face, smiling at the incredulous looks plastered there. "You think because I'm a woman, I shouldn't know how to make someone tap?"

"Not at all, Lily. It's just...rare for a woman to seek out a submission specialist. I think...right, Chris?" Chris nodded quickly, trying really hard not to offend me.

"I'm just kidding, guys. I don't care what you think of it; just be afraid that I'll whip it out." Chris walked over to me and draped his arm over my shoulders.

"We're not the ones that should be afraid, Lil. It's the entire Divas division that should be scared." I smirked; Chris couldn't have been more right.

**-FIN-**

That's it for the beginning of this story. I apologize for the fizzly ending; it had to stop before I lost control of it. Let me know what you think.**  
**


	2. Practice Time

Welcome back for chapter two. This chapter will be in Stu's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and ideas. All parties mentioned have their own views and this is not meant to offend.  
**PS: **All superstars will be called by their real names when backstage and called their ring names when the occasion calls for it.  
**PPS:** There will two OCs, one will represent my best friend. Just clarifying if anyone was confused.

_Recap: Lily and Chris met Stu for the first time and practiced their moves on one another. Chris went for the Walls of Jericho but Lily got him in a heel hook, making him tap out.  
_

**Beautiful Flower**

While Chris was demonstrating a few more wrestling techniques on Lily, I started to think more about Lily. She was a really beautiful woman; honey blonde hair that reached just below her shoulder blades, sparkling blue eyes that were hypnotizing to any man that looks into them.

"Stu? You in there, buddy?" I was yanked from my thoughts by Chris' voice coming from across the ring.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. My mind was...drifting." I made eye contact with Lily and my heart rate quickened.

"Well, don't drift. Get in here and pay attention."

"Stop riding his ass, Chris." Lily playfully smacked Chris and he tackled her to the ground. They wrestled around for a few more minutes before Lily got Chris in the heel lock again. I laughed as I watched Chris tapping furiously on the mat. Lily let Chris out of the heel lock and helped him up again. We continued to train for a few more hours before Chris' phone rang. He got out of the ring and grabbed his cell phone out of his bag. Judging by the way he answered his phone, you could easily tell it was his wife on the phone. "So, Stu, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Usually, I just stay at home either working out or reading. How about you?"

"Typical. Shopping, working out, the occasional venture into hockey. You know, the usual."

"Hockey?"

"Never heard of it?"

"Oh, I've heard of it. I, honestly, didn't expect you to be interested in the slightest."

"Learn something new every day, Stu." She winked at me and grabbed some water out of her bag, giving me a great view of her from the back. _Don't be an idiot, Stu. She's your mentor's sister. That makes her off limits. But she is so beautiful. I've never met a woman half as beautiful as her. _As I was arguing with myself, I didn't realize that Lily had stopped drinking and was slowly getting closer to me. Lily disappeared from sight and before I could question where she went, my face connected with the mat and pain went searing through my ankle. Well, I found her. I was tapping in no time which signaled for Lily to release her hold on my ankle. "Stu, the one thing you _don't _want to do is lose sight of your opponent. People get dangerous when you can't see them." I simply nodded and took Lily's outstretched hand, letting her pull me onto my feet.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Thankfully, Chris hopped back into the ring to save me from saying anything else.

"Listen to her, Stu. Lily has perfected staying on her feet to an art-form." Lily smiled and it had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Remember this day, Stu. Chris doesn't hand out compliments." Chris shot Lily a look and she just shook her head, walking over to Chris and giving him a hug. The hug lasted for about two minutes before Chris body slammed Lily to the mat and they started to fight again. I just shook my head and laughed, propping myself up against the ropes so I could watch the two go at it and hopefully learn a few things. Fifteen minutes went by and Chris had just gotten Lily in the Walls of Jericho.

"Just tap, Lily. It'll end sooner that way."

"Never." The strain in Lily's voice did something remarkable to me and sent all my blood rushing south. I moved behind the turnbuckles, to hide myself from Lily and continued to watch the two siblings wrestle. Lily got Chris in the heel hook again and he was tapping in no time. I laughed as Chris just flopped himself on the mat in defeat, acting like a drama queen. "Quit being a drama queen, Chris. You're embarrassing yourself in front of your rookie." Chris mumbled something into the mat but neither of us could tell what it was. "Take the mat out of your mouth and try again, Chris."

"_You're_ embarrassing me. That heel hook is lethal, Lily." Lily didn't say anything, just smiled widely.

"That's the point, Chris." Lily checked her watch and whistled lowly. "Time flies, boys. What do ya'll say to grabbing some dinner after we clean ourselves up?" Chris looked at me and I didn't know how to respond. "I'll buy."

"I'm game, Lil."

"Figured you would be, Chris. How about you, Stu?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay, guys. I'm gonna head back to the hotel and get freshened up. I'll meet you guys in the lobby, yeah?"

"Sure thing, Lil. See you."

"Goodbye Lily." I watched her leave and found myself staring, only to be jerked from my thoughts by a slap on the back of my head. "What, Chris?"

"Stop checking my sister out. It's gross." I laughed and followed Chris to his car.

"I can't help the fact that you're sister is gorgeous."

"If you promise never to say that again, I will pretend I never heard it." I laughed and followed Chris out to my car. "Crap, she took my car."

"I'll give you a ride back, Chris."

"Thanks, Stu. Promise me something, though."

"Anything." He motioned for me to get closer so I obliged him, only to have him yank me down to his level by my shirt.

"You hurt my sister and I will destroy you." He let go of my shirt and we walked in silence to my car. Hurting Lily was the last thing on my mind.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. I apologize for the wait and the fizzly ending. I had to stop it before it got unruly. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )**  
**


	3. Night Out With Chris and Stu

Welcome back for chapter three. This chapter will be in Stu's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and ideas. All parties mentioned have their own views and this is not meant to offend.  
**PS: **All superstars will be called by their real names when backstage and called their ring names when the occasion calls for it.  
**PPS:** There will two OCs, one will represent my best friend. Just clarifying if anyone was confused.

_Recap: Lily, Chris and Stu continued their practice match and decided to call it a day after Lily made Chris tap for the third time. Lily offered to buy Stu and Chris dinner so they headed back to their hotel.  
_

**Beautiful Flower**

I went up to my room after parting ways with Chris when Chris reached his floor. After getting into my room, I took a quick shower and stood in my towel while I examined my closet contents. I wanted to look my best but I didn't want to seem too desperate. I finally decided on a white button down shirt paired with black jeans and black Nikes. After spraying on some cologne and making sure my hair was intact, I sent Chris a text message letting him know that I would be in the lobby waiting for him and Lily. Ten minutes passed before I received a message from Chris telling me that he was heading down to the lobby with Lily. I stood up from my seat so I didn't end up looking like a bum.

"He cleans up nice, doesn't he?"

"Shut up, Chris." I turned around to see Chris and Lily walking towards me, arguing like the did at the gym. My jaw hit the floor when I saw what what Lily was wearing. She was wearing a black ruffled strapless dress with black glitter t-strap heels. Her hair was loosely draped over her left shoulder, showing off her black dangle earrings and her necklaces.

"Told you that you were overdressed."

"Shut up, Chris. You know where I'm going after dinner. I told you before that you were welcome to join me." I joined the Irvines' conversation, completely lost.

"What's happening, now?"

"We're going to dinner and if you're willing to join Lily, she's going clubbing afterwards."

"Chris won't go because he's too damn old."

"I'm married, Lil!"

"Point?"

"All those women would come onto me and I'd have to politely decline. I'm not going, Lil, and that's final." I watched Chris storm out the front door to a waiting Chrysler, which I could only guess was our ride for the night.

"He's such a party pooper. How about you, Stu?"

"I don't know..."

"You worked hard today and we fly out tomorrow. Have a little fun, you deserve it. Come on, let's get go before Chris takes off." Before I could answer her, Lily grabbed my hand and led me to the car that Chris was patiently waiting in. "You pick where to go, Chris."

"It's the least you could do after you pissed me off, Lil."

"You're my brother, Chris. It's my job to piss you off." Chris laughed and pulled out of the hotel driveway onto the highway.

"I know, Lil. I just wish you weren't so damn good at it." Lily sat up and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek. "Gross, Lil. I'm not the one you should be kissing."

"What's that supposed to mean, Chris?"

"You're not stupid, Lil. What do you think it means?" Lily sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest in what I could only guess was annoyance. "Don't pout, Lil. Give him one, come on." My eyes widened at the realization of what was going on. Chris had wanted Lily to kiss _me_, not him. "Do it or I turn this car around. And not one like you just gave me, either." I swallowed hard and waited for whatever was going to come my way. "Do it or I turn the car around."

"Alright, Chris!" I heard Lily take a deep breath and the next second, I felt her lips on mine. I took a deep intake of breath which made me feel even more lightheaded. I expected Lily to pull away but she didn't stop; she quickly deepened the kiss, starting a very heated make-out session.

"Brake check!" I barely heard Chris before he decided to slam on the brakes, making Lily and I stop our make-out session. Lily situated herself back in her seat.

"Ass." She pulled out her compact and fixed her hair before turning her attention to fixing her makeup. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she fixed her make-up. "Something wrong, Stu?"

"No." I leaned a little closer to Lily so I could whisper in her ear. "You don't really need that, you know." My words seemed to stall Lily but she still ended up fixing her makeup. I just smiled and shook my head, knowing full well it would take more than that to get through to Lily.

"We have arrived, lady and gent." Chris put the car in park, got out of the car and opened Lily's door. She practically sprinted out of the car and Chris joined me in laughing. "You made her blush, Stu. Good on you." I smiled and followed Chris into the restaurant. Tonight should definitely be interesting.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the fizzly ending and the wait. A lot has been happening in my neck of the woods. Next chapter will be up soon, promise. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )**  
**


	4. Ready For The Club

Welcome back for chapter four. This chapter will be in Stu's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and ideas. All parties mentioned have their own views and this is not meant to offend.  
**PS: **All superstars will be called by their real names when backstage and called their ring names when the occasion calls for it.  
**PPS:** There will two OCs, one will represent my best friend. Just clarifying if anyone was confused.

_Recap: Lily, Chris and Stu all head out to dinner when Chris decided to get Lily to kiss Stu. As Stu and Lily were getting into it, Chris hit the brakes. As they left the car to get dinner, Chris told Stu that he was impressed that Stu made Lily blush.  
_

**Beautiful Flower**

We all headed into the restaurant, getting seated rather quickly towards the back. I glanced over the menu and was shocked to see that I actually recognized a few of the dishes from back home. Our waiter came back just as Chris and Lily put their menus down so she took our order and left, leaving me alone with the Irvine siblings.

"You seemed pretty familiar with the stuff on this menu, Stu."

"Yes, I am. Who chose this restaurant?" Chris looked at Lily and I followed suit.

"What? I only saw it in the lobby of the hotel and thought it sounded good. I didn't do it on purpose." Chris gave Lily a look and smirked. "I'm serious, Chris!"

"I believe you, Lily. I'm just saying, is all." Chris turned his attention to his drink and Lily did not look convinced. Chris and I talked about some ideas for our upcoming stint on NXT, listening to Lily's input when she decided to speak up. "They should make you a pro, Lily. You know more than the other guys they chose."

"I'm not a big enough name, I guess."

"Big enough name? You're a Jericho. I'm sure that's plenty big, sis." I smiled when Lily laughed at Chris' enthusiasm. "Finally, some food." We all turned our attention to our waiter coming towards us carrying our food. We all dug in as soon as our food was in front of us and it remained quiet until Chris had cleared his plate. "Damn, that was some good food." We all nodded in agreement and watched as the waiter came back with the check after asking us if we wanted any dessert. Lily grabbed the bill and immediately pulled her credit card out of her purse. "Oh damn, you were serious about buying for us?"

"Uh, yeah. When have I ever joked around about that?" Chris went to get the bill but Lily snatched it up and handed it to the waiter right behind her. "Nice try, Chris."

"You know I was kidding about you paying, Lil."

"Too bad I wasn't. Besides, you're my brother and you deserve to be treated on occasion."

"How thoughtful, Lily. It's scary, knock it off." Lily laughed and signed the bill the waiter had handed to her. She took her card back, stuck in it in her purse and turned her attention to us.

"Ready, gentlemen?" We both nodded and all headed back to Chris' car. Chris started the car and drove off towards whatever club had been decided. Chris stopped in front of a club and put his flashers on.

"Everyone out of the bus."

"You're not coming, Chris?" Lily just laughed.

"He's too old."

"I am not, Lil! I'm married, therefore I will have no fun. Now you kids go play. Text me when you get back."

"Yes, dad. Come on, Stu." I just nodded, waved goodbye to Chris and got out of the car.

"So how do we get in?" Lily smiled, grabbed my hand and led me into the club, past the line of people in front of the door. "That was easy." Lily just nodded and continued to pull me through the club, right up to the bar.

"What would like to drink, Stu?" Lily had to practically scream just so I could hear her over the music.

"Does he know what a Crown Float is?" Lily asked the bartender and he nodded. "I'll have one of those." Lily nodded, placed her own drink order and we waited. "Where is your purse?"

"Chris' car. I have everything I need, though. It's just well hidden." I swallowed hard and tried to keep my excitement well hidden but my pants were saying different things. Five minutes later, the bartender handed Lily two drinks and she handed me mine. "Can I taste yours?"

"Only if I can taste yours." Lily smirked and it dawned on me what I just said. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"No harm, no foul. Here." We traded drinks and took a sip of each before handing it back to the rightful owner. "That's a strong drink there, Stu."

"I'm English. It's what I do." Lily laughed and I couldn't stop the smile from gracing my face.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon, promise. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )**  
**


	5. A Night Out

Welcome back for chapter five. This chapter will be in Stu's point of view. I did my research on Mr. Barrett and come to find out, he's a very interesting Englishman. Hope ya'll enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and ideas. All parties mentioned have their own views and this is not meant to offend.  
**PS: **All superstars will be called by their real names when backstage and called their ring names when the occasion calls for it.

_Recap: Lily and Stu headed to the club after Chris dropped them off. Stu ordered himself a drink and after a taste, Lily deems it pretty damn strong. Stu simply says, 'I'm English. It's what I do.'_

**Beautiful Flower**

Lily grabbed my hand and led me towards the back of the club, towards a private room that was quiet-ish and secluded from the rest of the loud club. We sat down on the plush couch and put our drinks down on the table in front of us.

"So, Stu, tell me a little something about yourself. Why choose wrestling?"

"It's something I always loved doing. I grew up watching the British Bulldog and I loved it." Lily nodded her approval as she took a sip of her drink.

"I have yet to meet anyone who doesn't like the British Bulldog. You have good taste in wrestlers, Stu."

"Thanks. So why wrestling for you?"

"Wrestling has just been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. I grew up watching it and then when Chris joined, I knew that's where I wanted to be."

"Very touching." Lily playfully smacked my arm, almost making me spill my drink. I just laughed and took a sip of my drink, my eyes never leaving Lily. "Where did you grow up?"

"Manitoba."

"Where?" Lily laughed.

"Canada."

"You're Canadian?" Lily nodded around her drink and my eyebrows almost shot into my hairline. "I had no idea." Lily put her drink down and smiled.

"You're not supposed to know right away. It's not like I wear a 'Hi, I'm Canadian' shirt. I just moved to Detroit about a year ago but I've lived in Canada most of my life. Chris was born in New York and moved to Canada. Is being Canadian a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I just didn't expect it." I took another sip of my drink and felt my inhibitions lower slightly. There was something about being around Lily that made me nervous. Maybe it was because she was Chris' sister; maybe it was because it had been such a long time since I was alone with a woman, I don't know. As the night went on and we continued to drink, I felt myself becoming exceedingly more comfortable around Lily. I was to the point where we were sharing a chair and she was giggling on my lap. I was thankful that Chris didn't come with us because after his 'promise' back at the gym, I did not want to make him angry. After about three hours of drinks and some dancing, Lily and I headed back to the hotel to sleep it off. Being a gentleman, I walked Lily to her room although I think she helped me more because after seven of the drinks that I had, I was using everything I could to walk straight.

"Stu, how about I walk you to your room since you're having a bit of trouble?" I just nodded and laughed, feeling very giddy all of a sudden. Lily walked me to my room and helped me down on the bed once she opened my door. I did my best to keep my mouth shut because I knew if I opened it, the alcohol in my system would make me say something extremely stupid. "Good night, Stu."

"Night, Lily." Right before I passed out, I heard the door close and I smiled. Tonight turned out to be better than I thought it would.

**Lily's Point of View**

I stumbled back to my room after my night out with Stu and I felt pretty good. I struggled to get my key in the slot but I eventually got it in and headed into my room. I showered and changed into my sleepwear but I wasn't really tired. I did some yoga, which was kind of fun while being drunk, and decided to plop down on the couch to watch some TV. I flipped through the channels and finally settled on a channel but I became bored rather quickly. I shut the TV off and grabbed my sketch pad out of my suitcase. I started to sketch out my next tattoo and I started to get really excited. I already had two pieces and they meant a lot to me because they were for my brother Chris but I needed a piece that _I_ wanted. I was happy with my design and all that sketching wore me out so I finally decided to go to bed. I reflected back on the night and right before I drifted to sleep, thoughts of Stu left a smile on my face.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon, promise. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )**  
**


	6. Morning With Friends

Chapter six coming at you live. This chapter will be in Lily's point of view. Hope ya'll enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs and ideas. All parties mentioned have their own views and this is not meant to offend.  
**PS: **All superstars will be called by their real names when backstage and called their ring names when the occasion calls for it.

_Recap: Lily and Stu had their night out and came back to their hotel, stumbling but happy nonetheless. While Stu passed out right away, Lily struggled to fall asleep right away. After drawing up her next tattoo, Lily finally felt sleepy and fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
_

**Beautiful Flower**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off on my phone. I groaned but rolled out of bed to shut off the annoying alarm. I checked the time and groaned again, obviously forgetting that I had planned to take today off. I freshened up and decided to head downstairs to get some breakfast. I threw on a navy blue sweater that came down to mid-thigh but I didn't care what people thought of how I dressed. I threw on some flats and headed downstairs, hoping that I would run into someone I knew downstairs because I felt like sharing my new tattoo venture. Thankfully, I saw Chris at the breakfast buffet. "Chris!" He turned around and smiled while shaking his head.

"Nice sweater, Lily."

"Shut up, Chris. Guess what I did last night."

"If you say that you slept with Stu, I am walking away right now." I slapped his arm and laughed.

"No, Chris, I did not do that. I drew up some new ink."

"Sweet. Can I see it?" I nodded and got some breakfast before sitting down with Chris near the door. I pulled the paper out of my pocket and showed it to Chris as I took a sip of my coffee. Chris looked over the paper and his eyebrows shot up.

"Damn, Lily. That's gonna be sick. Where is it going?"

"I was thinking about up my side. What do you think?"

"It's going to be sick wherever it goes, Lil." I smiled as Chris handed me my sketch back and laughed when he damn near tore into his muffin.

"Hungry, much?" Chris mumbled something but I couldn't hear it past all the muffin. "Want to try that again without the muffin?"

"I'm starving, Lil."

"It's not even nine yet, Chris. How can you be starving?" Chris just shrugged and took another huge bite out of his muffin. While Chris gorged himself with his breakfast, I took my time and peered around the lobby until I saw a familiar face shuffling into view. I swallowed what I had in my mouth and decided to get his attention. "Jay!" Jay, or better known as Christian, turned towards me and half-waved. I waved him over and he signaled that he was going to grab some coffee first. I nodded and smacked Chris in the arm.

"What?"

"Move over, Chris." I nodded towards Jay and he nodded, grabbing his food and shifting over to make room for Jay. Jay shuffled over to our table with just a coffee and a bagel, sitting down on the chair next to Chris. "Morning, Jay."

"Ugh, not so loud."

"Someone had a good night." Jay just nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Do they have a name?" Jay just looked at me. "Is it a secret?" Jay nodded. "Mind I guess?" Jay nodded again. I loved puzzles. "Are they a WWE superstar?" Nod. "Are they new to the roster?" Jay shook his head. "Veteran?" Nod. "Do you know them personally?" Nod. "Are they on Smackdown?" Jay shook his head. "Raw?" Nod. I just smiled, knowing full well who it was. "Glad you had fun, Jay."

"Wait, you know who it is?" I nodded. "Damn. It's that easy to read?"

"If you've known you as long as I have it is." Chris finally looked up from his muffin.

"Wait a minute, Lil. Who is it?" I gave Jay a look and he smacked Chris in the back of the head. "What? I wanna know." Jay smacked him on his own accord this time. "Why is no one telling me? I thought we were cool, guys." I just laughed and took another sip of my coffee. Jay whispered something in his ear and his eyes got wide. "No way! How come I never knew?"

"You're thickheaded?" Chris threw me a look and I just laughed. "What, Chris?"

"Seriously, no one told me. I feel left out."

"Apparently, 'incognito' is a concept that goes over your head." Jay laughed and I smiled. I heard someone call my name so I looked up to see Adam Copeland, more commonly known as Edge, walking towards me with as much food as Chris had. "Hey...Adam." I watched Jay's reaction and he just froze in his chair. Adam stole a chair from another table and sat between me and Chris, facing Jay.

"Morning, guys. How was everyone's night last night?"

"Lil went clubbing with my rookie. I called it early and talked to my wife for a little bit and apparently Jay had a really good night." I choked on my bagel that was in my mouth and sent Chris a look. "What? Not like he wouldn't know." I kicked Chris hard under the table and he groaned loudly.

"Chris, you know the problem with your mouth? It's stupid crap that comes out of it." Adam and Jay laughed and I just shook my head.

"Chill out, Lily. If he knows, it's no big deal. He just has to make sure he keeps it to himself." I snorted and laughed.

"Good luck with that, Adam." I looked over at Jay and he was just sitting stock still in his chair, trying to nonchalantly keep his eyes on Adam. Adam, Chris and I finished our breakfast and were heading out when Adam suddenly had an idea strike him.

"Hey, do you guys want to cruise around town? It will give us something to do before we fly out tomorrow."

"As long as cruising involves food, count me in." I smacked Chris on the arm, earning laughs from Adam and Jay.

"Always think with your stomach, Chris? How about you, Lily?"

"Sure, Adam. What time?"

"Is an hour enough time?"

"For me? Yes. I don't know about Chris." Chris tackled me and ended up on my back, attempting to give me a noogie.

"Alright. Let's meet down in here in an hour." We all nodded and Adam left first. Jay hung back, obviously itching to say something.

"What's up, Jay?" I fought to stay on two feet with Chris on my back but it was proving to be difficult. "Chris, get off." Chris hopped off my back and gave me a side hug before taking off. Jay rubbed the back of his head and I knew he was definitely nervous. "What's on your mind, Jay?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, with the four of us going out like this?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Jay gave me a look and I just hugged him. "We'll just look like four friends having a good day, Jay. Relax." Jay smiled and nodded, returning the hug. "Meet you down here in an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you, Lily." I watched Jay walk away before heading to my own room so I could change and get ready. Today was looking like it was going to be awesome.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon, promise. Reviews are highly appreciated. : )**  
**


End file.
